


吃水果吗

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 无聊的情侣日常





	吃水果吗

源氏值勤结束回到公寓的时候，已经是晚上10点了。炎热的白天让他无精打采，晚上的些许凉意才让他恢复了一点精神。

他推开家门，刚好看见半藏举着一盘水果从厨房走出来——最近半藏调休，在家里闲得很。半藏应该是刚洗完澡，脖子上搭着一条他最爱的毛巾，湿漉漉的头发还在往下滴水，有些水珠逃过毛巾，划过饱满的胸膛，沿着腹肌的痕迹流向下面。他围了一条浴巾在胯部，松松垮垮的，源氏歪了歪头，看到了他几乎露出的半个屁股。

有点热，大概是半藏刚洗完澡，温度调节器没有开太低，室温有些高，源氏摘下面罩，咽了口口水。半藏看见他一脸馋相，轻轻笑了笑：“要吃水果吗？”并未等待回答，径自将果盘摆在矮桌上。源氏盯着他的背影眯了眯眼。

他从背后抱住半藏，嗅着半藏散发的味道——他们用的是水果混合香型沐浴露：“好香啊。”说着又深深吸了一口。半藏想推开他：“热……那是沐浴露的味道。”

源氏可不会放开他。他粘在半藏后背，轻轻舔咬他的耳垂，双手四处乱摸，专门攻击半藏的敏感点：“我想吃……你。”

半藏在他怀里转过身，闻了闻他的味道。“ewww，一股汗味，我刚洗完澡。”源氏的手偷偷伸到松垮的浴巾里面，揉捏着紧致的臀肉。他说：“嗯？你不是该问，‘要先洗澡，先吃饭，还是先吃我’吗？”半藏被他甜腻腻的语气逗笑了：“那你要先洗澡还是先吃饭？”

源氏不满意，没有他想要的选项，于是他决定直接行使男友的权利。他微微蹲下，托起半藏的臀，搬起他就走向沙发。半藏自觉的将腿盘在源氏腰上，并搂住他的脖子，以防自己摔下来。

源氏身上的甲片逐渐降低到室温，摸起来微凉，非常舒适。这吸引了半藏的注意力，他自然而然的抚摸着光滑的铠甲，而源氏的唇和双手趁机在他身上四处游走，试图挑起他的欲望。半藏决定屈服，毕竟他一向纵容源氏，包括在床上，当然，刚刚源氏在他身上拱来拱去的点火也颇见成效。

半藏的喘息加重，腰上浴巾已经完全散开摊在身下。源氏一路从锁骨亲到他的小腹，继续往下，黑色毛发里肉棍微微抬头，在向他致意。刚刚洗过澡的半藏浑身散发着水果和薄荷的香气，这里也不例外，源氏一口叼住，狠狠嘬了一下。

半藏低沉的嗓音挑高，惊叫了一声，今天源氏下嘴有点狠，让他一下有点反应不过来。他抬起头，看到源氏趴在他两腿中间，含着自己的肉棍，舔弄吸吮，像吃冰棒那样慢条斯理，细细品味。

源氏含着龟头，舌尖钻进那个小孔，吸得啧啧有声。略微粗糙的舌面刮擦着龟头，手指勒住阴茎根部，整根阴茎快速充血变硬，青筋怒涨，直挺挺的抵在源氏嘴里。源氏尽力将整根阴茎含住，喉咙深处的压力紧紧压住龟头，舌头抵在柱身下方来回摩擦，手指掐住两个囊袋轻轻揉捏。

全方位的刺激让半藏没能支撑太久。今天的源氏来势汹汹，本来源氏就知晓他全部敏感点，这样突发性的全力攻击他可顶不住，没多久，就除了阴茎以外全身都软下来。

最后源氏两只手齐上，一只手挤压两个阴囊，另一只手抚弄柱身，舌尖环绕最敏感的冠状沟，口腔还在吸吮挤压龟头。这一套连招下来，几乎是将他送上云端，挺立的阴茎直接投降了。他没有抽出来，直接释放在源氏嘴里，源氏全盘接收了哥哥射出来的东西。

最近天气很热，半藏没什么食欲，基本靠水果度日，导致精液都不像平时那样苦涩，散发出一股带植物气息的麝香。源氏爬到半藏身上，含着一口精液，口齿不太清晰：“最近味道好清淡啊，哥哥尝尝自己的味道吧。”说着就去亲吻半藏，试图将口里的精液渡过去一部分。

半藏可不想尝，他想推开源氏，但是刚高潮过的身体没有力气，手软脚软，抵在源氏硬邦邦的胸膛就是抚摸的力道。虽然大部分液体都被源氏咽下去了，但是打闹间还是被渡过来一点自己射出的东西，半藏气喘吁吁地躺在沙发上，骂了一句变态。

源氏得意的接下了这样的夸奖。

他趴在哥哥身上，叼住乳尖，轻一口重一口的拉扯，想要吸出点什么东西。半藏的乳尖变得红肿，直到肥大的乳尖满足了他的口舌之欲后，才终于把嘴从乳尖挪开，舔到胸膛。他发现刚洗完澡的半藏身上的水珠已经变咸，原来两人胡闹了一通，又折腾出来一身汗，源氏本就满是汗渍的身上更加黏腻。

“起来，臭男人。”半藏喘过气后推搡着源氏。“那一起洗澡吧。”源氏甚是期待。半藏仍是纵容他，“那好吧，我把水果先放回冰箱。”

半藏再回到浴室，看到源氏弯腰在试浴缸里水温，他忍不住上去拍了一下源氏的翘臀，手感极佳。源氏转身捉住他，扔到浴缸里，刚抬腿想迈进浴缸，却被半藏止住了，“去冲干净再过来。”他坐在浴缸里非常果断的拒绝。

源氏只好拧开喷头——在泡澡之前要冲洗干净这是常识。而半藏……半藏坐在浴缸里，从旁边柜子里隐藏的小冰箱中拿出香槟倒了一杯，边喝酒边欣赏美人出浴。源氏的宽肩细腰，八块腹肌，翘臀和两条修长的腿，比例都很完美。包括涉及到他下半生性福的阴茎，也有傲人的尺寸，半藏满意极了。

被爱人这样灼热的目光打量，源氏不可能注意不到。他的呼吸加速，开始兴奋，阴茎探头探脑，生机勃发地准备进攻。半藏坐在浴缸里眯了眯眼睛，从柜子里拿出润滑液为自己开拓，温热的水随着手指的动作流进后穴，他忍不住呻吟了一声。源氏的动作肉眼可见的加块了，平时需要十分钟甚至更多的冲洗，他只用了五分钟，在半藏开发好之前就完成了。他几乎是冲进浴缸的，水被他粗鲁的动作震荡得扑出浴缸。不过无所谓，反正根据经验，最后浴缸里的水也会被他们折腾干净。

半藏一条小腿架在浴缸边上，另一只脚踩在源氏胸膛，细瘦的脚踝一只手就能握过来，以至于源氏一直好奇这样细的脚踝是怎样支撑起兄长并不瘦弱的身体的。他跪坐在半藏两腿中间，握住那只脚掌，顺着脚踝亲吻到膝盖。半藏的腿架在了源氏肩膀，他展示了自己惊人的柔韧性。源氏贴近他，舔吻他的锁骨，扶着自己的阴茎温柔的挤进兄长的后穴。

只是用手指开拓过得后穴并不能顺利的容纳他。他托着半藏的臀部，不轻不重的揉捏，极尽温柔的亲吻自己的爱人，等待半藏适应然后被接纳。他的努力很快见到成效，半藏另一条腿缠在他的腰上，这就是可以进攻的信号。两人交往这么久，这些小动作已经成为他们之间的心照不宣。

源氏缓慢地晃动胯部，半藏逐渐适应，他伸长脖颈同血缘相亲的弟弟接吻。源氏喜欢在操他的时候喊他“哥哥”，分明平时都直呼他的名字，真是恶趣味。但问题是，半藏很吃这一套，几乎每次都是在源氏呼唤哥哥的叫声中射出来。与血脉相连的亲弟弟交合，违背伦理的快感让他尤其兴奋——这变态的快感他才不会告诉源氏。

水围绕在两人身边微微荡漾，但是很快，随着半藏的叫声越来越大，水逐渐被推出浴缸。

浴缸毕竟比较小，施展不开，容易磕碰到。源氏尽力集中进攻那一个小小的敏感点，低声呓语：“哥哥，哥哥，你好紧啊。”半藏在快感和背德感的夹击下，兴奋到脚尖勾起，后穴像张小嘴儿一样贪婪的吸吮着阴茎不放，终于在浴缸里的水被清干净之前射出来。源氏抽出自己摘掉套套，握着半藏的双手，想进行一下最后的冲刺。带着茧子的双手对他是个极大的刺激，半藏手法也很棒，两人过于了解对方身体，轻轻动动手指源氏就喘息着射在他手里。

两人还腻在浴缸里，像每一对儿亲密的恋人一样，交换着湿乎乎的吻。

浴缸里的水终于告罄，洗了一半的澡在淋浴下被继续完成。一个多小时，两人终于从浴室出来。半藏心心念念的水果已经冰镇好，他挣扎着向厨房走去，甩不掉搂着他腰挂在他背上的源氏。

冰镇的果盘被放在床头柜，半藏本想等源氏睡着之后看会儿书，顺便享受一下冰凉的水果，毕竟源氏值了一天勤，还在浴室折腾这么久，应该也累了。他坐在床上，身体向后靠在床头，从盘子里拿起一个葡萄珠扔进嘴里，发出满足的叹息。

源氏趴在他胸口，“我也要。”半藏搂住他，手在他的腰间来回摩挲，摘了两粒葡萄塞进他的嘴里：“你不刷牙睡觉吗？”他低头亲了亲源氏的鼻梁。源氏口里的葡萄被他用舌尖顶着在口腔里滚来滚去。他含住半藏的乳尖，将冰凉的葡萄珠抵在上面，含混不清的说：“再来一发吧，还不想睡。”

半藏被冰凉又温热的触感刺激到，乳尖挺立起来。其实他希望源氏能休息，但他对源氏纵容惯了，这次也没能逃脱魔掌，源氏的右手已经伸进他内裤了。半藏很快被他挑起欲望，放下手中的书，低头与他接吻……

他们又在床上折腾了将近一小时，床单被蹂躏到皱成一团，湿了一大片。又要换床单了，两人只能忍住睡意收拾干净之后再睡觉。已经快1点，明天还要早起的源氏几乎是倒下就进入梦乡。可怜果盘被冰镇两次却还是被遗忘在柜上，他很无奈——真是太纵容弟弟了。

下次不能这样了！他暗自下定决心。这次就先原谅他吧，毕竟，今晚确实很爽。

他轻轻亲了一下源氏的脸颊，在他身边躺下。


End file.
